A light emitting diode (LED) is a type of semiconductor that is used as a light source or for sending and receiving a signal after converting electricity into an infrared ray or light, using the property of compound semiconductor.
A III-V group nitride semiconductor has been taking center stage as a core material of a light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode, because of physical and chemical properties.
The light emitting diode (LED) has good eco-friendliness, because it includes no harmful substances hazardous to the environment such as mercury (Hg) used for a conventional lighting system including an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp. Thus, the light emitting diodes (LED) have been substituting for conventional lighting sources, because they have advantages of long life span of use and low power consumption properties.